Redemption
by BB Jack
Summary: Legolas finds himself thrust into another war when a race long left for dead believes him to be their only hope for survival. However, when a prophecy threatens to change the elf's life forever, it is up to his friends to save him before it is too late.


Why hello there.

Thanks for deciding to give this story a try, but first things first; this story is not for purists. I have taken some liberties here and changed a few things to fit my plot line, but I have tried to remain true to Tolkien and not to make it too out there. If it's not your cup of tea, I accept that, but please don't flame me for things not being canon because I have included this warning. This story also follows movie verse.

_Redemption_

Chapter One

Nalina watched the busy courtyard with great unease from her balcony above. The people were running around, some were crying, others were yelling for more stretchers to be brought forth for the wounded and dead. It was absolute chaos and everyone knew that it was only going to get worse.

They were the Vailas. Fairies, as they were more commonly known to the other beings of Middle Earth. A species thought to be extinct, or alive by myth alone. They were a people who were banished and forgotten by those who had once befriended them. They were a people who lived in exile for a mistake made by their Queen many years ago; a mistake which resulted in not only their current state of threatened existence, but also in the death of their King.

"Mother, our numbers are dwindling to nothing." Isis spoke from his position beside her. "The orcs are relentless and grow stronger with each passing day. We will not be able to withstand them for very much longer."

"What of our bargaining strategy?" asked Gideon, who joined the two royals as he spoke. The minds of orcs are weak, we can outsmart them if we.."

"It will not work this time, Captain" Isis proclaimed, interrupting with a shake of his raven head. "Our promises to them will no longer suffice. There is less and less land for them to find safety in from Gondor's King and they seek to claim our kingdom as their own."

"No orc will ever set foot in Rindwen again. So long as I draw breath I will not allow it" Gideon swore, standing taller than he had before.

Nalina gently smiled at her captain's valor as she played with the necklace that hung around her neck. "I would see our people survive this" she began softly. "But Isis is right, our numbers are too small, and no ally exists that would offer our people aid. I know not what order to give."

Isis frowned as he placed a comforting hand on his mother's bare shoulder. Her skin was warm, yet she shivered uncontrollably. He had an idea to suggest; one that he believed would not only ensure their survival in the forth age of Middle Earth, but also restore the world that he and the rest of the Rindwen missed oh so dearly. However, Isis knew that Nalina would be dead against what he wished to do. He knew that it would only drudge up painful and shameful memories for all of them, especially the Queen. Still, he had to try.

"Mother, we must send for him."

Nalina froze, as did Gideon, who with a look of awe at his Prince and closest friend. It was crazy idea. Why would Isis even bring this up? Was it even possible?

"No" was all Nalina said as she sent a cold glare, that was both hostile and pleading, in her son's direction

"Mother," Isis began, but this time it was he who was heatedly interrupted.

"You will listen to me," Nalina ordered, facing her two companions, "he is not to be summoned. He is never to be summoned, do you hear? You will leave him alone."

Isis nodded. "Yes, my Lady" was all he said, before he and Gideon left the royal quarters, leaving their Queen alone with her torment.

"When are you leaving?"

Isis let a smile form on his lips at hearing his friend's question. "You assume that I will disobey her orders? She would have me beheaded for treachery, whether I am her son or not."

"I do assume such, Prince Isis" Gideon replied with an amused expression. "Just as you assume that I will cover for you while you are gone." Isis did not answer at this as they continued down the tunnel towards the main hall, and so Gideon continued. "When will you leave?"

"I will leave tonight, after the midnight guard change."

"I wish you luck, Isis." Gideon spoke sincerely. "I truly hope you will be able to accomplish what you seek. I also wish that I had your faith that it is even possible. I mean, how can you even be sure that you will find him?"

Isis paused, and turned to his friend with a serious expression. "I have seen him."

Gideon was confused. "You have seen him? How? When?"

Isis looked to the ground. "I dreamt of him last night. And in the dream he told me where to find him."

The captain did not look impressed with this answer. "Where did he tell you that you would find him?"

"He told me to go to Gondor."

* * *

"Now, are you not glad that you were forced to spend the day in the gardens, master Gimli" Arwen teased with a smile as she planted another tulip bulb in the soil. "After all, it truly is a glorious day to be out in the midst of nature."

Grumbling followed before the dwarf finally replied. "Nature is fine, lady elf" he began as he brushed some of the dirt off of his beard. "But prancing around with flowers and bushes is not a dwarf's idea of enjoying a beautiful day."

"And how would a dwarf enjoy himself I wonder?" Arwen questioned as she handed her companion a glass of water to cool himself.

"Well, for starters, he would be drinking ale instead of water, and he would definitely have chosen sitting lazily on a bench somewhere instead of doing any sort of hard work."

Gimli laughed. "Ah, you know me too well, Aragorn."

"That I do," answered the King with a matching grin. "And I see, my dearly beloved has found yet another victim to help her with this project of hers."

"Two actually" Arwen corrected. "Legolas is down at the market fetching me some more bulbs for the base of the birch tree we planted this morning."

Aragorn laughed as Gimli began to complain of being out numbered by elves. Things were going well in Gondor at the moment, and Aragorn felt content with the peace that was slowly beginning to calm a once weakened Middle Earth. Sure there were still issues to the east, caused mostly by the remaining minions of a now deceased Sauron, but things were getting better and for now the man was happy to just be at ease with those closest to him.

Just then, Legolas appeared at the entrance of the garden carrying a basket full of plants and flowers for Arwen's garden. The Queen was eagerly pleased at his finds from the market and quickly whisked them away, humming to herself in complete bliss. "Thanks a lot, princeling" Gimli scowled at seeing this. "Now we'll never get her out of here."

"You would see such beauty in her work, dwarf, if you could clear your head of the many boulders that fill it" Legolas retorted lightly before turning to Aragorn more seriously. "I must speak with you mellon nin" he said, ushering the man to a safer hearing distance from their companions.

"You have had the dream again, I assume" Aragorn stated, knowing that he was right.

The elf nodded, looking quite uneasy, which was a side of the elf Aragorn did not often see. "It was different this time. There were no voices, no figures. Just a necklace."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes on his friend. "A necklace?"

Legolas said nothing at first as he thought back to his dream. It was the third one he'd had since coming to Gondor a week ago. And in the first two a figure had come to him, cloaked all in black, begging him for help. Help for what Legolas did not know, but the dream had haunted him and so he had gone to Aragorn for guidance. His friend had told him that the dreams were probably nothing, or perhaps they were just a feeling of homesickness as he had not visited Greenwood in quite some time. The elf agreed, but now the dreams had changed into more like the feeling of a memory; a memory that did not belong to him.

"The necklace was mithril of make, thin and delicate. Hanging from it were two hearts encircling one another. It was beautiful. I was standing in a forest and it hung from a branch. I reached for it, but the closer I got the further it seemed, until at last all around me became dark. It was then that I awoke."

Aragorn listened as his friend recalled the dream, and noticed that Legolas had closed his eyes while doing so, as though to transport himself back into the memory. It was a strange dream, but Aragorn could not see anything direly threatening about what the elf was saying. It was true that elves did not dream as mortals did, but perhaps the elf was just overtired?

"Legolas, have you considered…"

The man's words were cut off as the shouts of Gimli interrupted their conversation. Apparently, a trouble making squirrel had decided to run off with some of the dwarf's lunch, and Gimli had ran after it with murder in his eyes.

"I shall find him" Legolas promised with a hearty chuckle as he started off into the trees to find his angry friend. He could hear Gimli's growls as the squirrel outran him, and Legolas was eager to torment his friend over and over about being slower than a creature the size of his palm. When suddenly something caught his eye on the outer edge of the garden. A birch tree stood alone, the sunlight beaming down heavily on its branches bringing into view something hanging from one.

A silver necklace.

Legolas froze in place; Gimli and the squirrel were forgotten. How could this be? He had dreamt of this moment only a few hours ago and now here it was before him exactly as he had seen it. The mithril chain supporting the two matching hearts of silver. Without another thought Legolas moved towards the tree and slowly reached out his hand. What this meant, he had no clue; all Legolas knew at that moment was that he wanted to reach out for the stunning necklace, and as he did a voice sounded to his left.

"We meet at last, Legolas Greenleaf."

Swiftly, the elf's world went dark.

_To be continued…_

_Well there you have chapter one. I hope you're not too confused. But if you are, don't worry, all will be explained in due time. Remember, it's just the first chapter. I'm very excited about this story, and I hope I have managed to draw you in as well. I'd appreciate it if you would leave me a review just to let me know what you think about it so far. I'm looking forward to hearing from you, and not to worry, chapter two will be up soon. _

_Lots of love,_

BBJ


End file.
